Wonderful life
by Evala
Summary: Sam verlässt Dean und der sucht alte Freunde auf.


Wonderful life

Pairing: Damon/?

An: Diese Story spuckt mir im Kopf rum seit ich Stefan für eine Oberzicke halte Natürlich gehören keine der Charaktere mir sondern den jeweiligen Produktionsfirmen, die ich nicht alle aufzählen will. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit der Geschichte. Sie dient nur zur allgemeinen Belustigung. Wenn jemand diese Geschichte haben will erst mich fragen ansonsten böse Folgen :

Der Ball war nicht weit. Der Gründerball. Und Stefan war ein Blutjunkie. Verdammt. John Gilbert war in der Stadt. Jemand hatte etwas erfunden um Vampire kalt zu machen. Verdammt.

Damon Salvatore stand vor dem Spiegel seines Zimmers und fluchte. Seine bereits dunklen Augen nahmen dabei eine schwarze Farbe an und glichen dem Düsteren Scheinen der Nacht.

Die schwarze Anzughose war weise gewählt und hamonierte wunderbar mit dem italienischen Jacket auch wenn beide nicht miteinandergeschneidert wurden. Das fast weiße Hemd darunter gab Damons blasser Haut einen fast durchscheinenden Teint.

Die Schuhe waren handangefertigt. Damon grinste. Kein vernünftiger Italiener rannte freiwillig in Discountschuhen durch die Gegend. Die Seidenkrawatte rundete das Bild angenehm ab und ließ ihn älter wirken wie er wirklich wahr. Nur die Laune passte noch nicht zur Feier.

Die dunklen Augen gaben noch immer seine Verzweiflung, Ärgernis und Zwiespalt preis. Entgegen dem Glauben aller war es Damon nicht so leicht seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Stefano gegenüber ja. Aber allen anderen. Dafür musste er tief in sich gehen und ein paar Schalter umlegen. Er durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben war doch Stefano derzeit nicht wirklich zurechnungsfähig.

Oh, wie sehr Damon wollte das sein Bruder die Diät von Tieren wieder aufgab. Auch wenn er ihm sagte, das er sich nur dafür schämte so war es in Wirklichkeit vieles mehr.

Doch Damon wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Eine starke Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Eine warme Hand. Wie hatte er den Eindringling nicht gerochen.

"Ruhig, alter Freund. Niemand will dir etwas böses."

Der dunkle und rauchige Barriton erklang hinter ihm. Ein Lachen klang in der Stimme mit. Hell und freundlich. Damon hatte diese Stimme lange nicht mehr gehört. Jahre. Er schloss seine Augen.

Hier drohte keine Gefahr. Nahm den Geruch in sich auf. Erde und Leder. Ja, eindeutig. Und Motoröl. Ein Lächeln schlich sich in seine Mundwinkel.

"Ist etwas mit deiner Schönen nicht in Ordnung, alter Feind", er zog die Silben hinaus. Sarkasmus lag in seiner Stimme. Sein Freund war nun näher an ihn heran getreten. Beide Hände ruhten auf seinen Schultern. Ein angenehmes Gewicht. Ein warmer Körper presste sich an den seinen.

Der Atem des anderen streichelte seinen Nacken. Wäre er sterblich gewesen wäre ihm in diesem Moment ebenso warm geworden.

"Vielleicht ist das der Grund das ich hier bin, mein Freund."

Rauch und Leder. Lange Worte. Wie ein Schauder rasten sie Damons Rücken hinunter.

"Weiß dein Bruder das du hier bist?"

Das war eine bedeutende Frage. Nicht das er den anderen nicht gerne bei sich hatte. Gott. Wie sehr er die Gegenwart des anderen genoss. Aber er verstand auch die Sorge um Brüder. Hatte er doch selbst Stefano. Furchtbar. Dabei wollte er seinen Fremden für sich haben.

"Nein, Raven. Aber er muss es nicht wissen. Er will es nicht wissen."

Resignation schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Geschlagenheit, die nur Menschen und Wesen in einem auslösen konnten, die einen besser kannten als man selbst. Ärger schwoll in Damon auf. Mit einer fast unmenschlichen Bewegung schwang er den Fremden herum.

Drückte ihn gegen den Spiegel, der im Schrank integriert war. Blondes Haar. Strohig wie immer. Ein Hemd, die Lederjacke. Volle Lippen. Oh Gott. Wie konnte man so jemanden missachten?

"Du willst mir erklären deinem Abschaum vom Bruder ist es egal wo du dich rumtreibst?"

Damon schrie nun fast. Er zeigte mehr Emotion als in Gegenwart von Stefano. Dieser Sterbliche bedeutete ihm alles.

"Nein. Er will ein normales Leben."

Damon sah ihn an. Die grünen Augen. Der Ärger in ihm schien epische Ausmaße anzunehmen. Was vor wenigen Minuten noch Stefano und Mystic Falls gegolten hatte galt nun einem Bruder weit entfernt. Er nahm die Gestalt in sich auf. Die breiten Schultern. Etwas kleiner als er selbst.

"Und du hast ihn gelassen?!" fuhr er den Fremden an. Seine Stimme hatte einen Unterton. Er sah seinen Gegenüber an. Die graziellen Glieder. Dann senkte sich der grüne Blick. Damon schnaubte. Verdammt. Was hatte dieser Hurensohn schon wieder angerichtet? Ein Jäger beugte sich nicht. Aber warte nur.

Der Fremde schwieg. Es war deutlich das er nicht mehr zu sagen hatte. Sein alter Freund war niemals ein Meister der großen Worte gewesen. Niemals. Dafür sprach sein Körper umso mehr. Mehr als ein sterblicher Körper je gesprochen hatte. Die vollen Lippen bebten und im gleichen Augenblick schwor Damon Salvatore sich das dieses Geschöpf seine Wildheit wieder zurück erhalten würde. Ja und das er das Geschöpf in seinem Armen nicht wieder gehen lassen würde. Niemals wieder.

"Niemals wieder. Hörst du mein Freund. Niemals wieder."

Damon war erschocken. Er hatte das laut ausgesprochen. Der Mann in seinen Armen sah ihn nun an. Die grünen Augen waren noch immer gebrochen. Doch tief darin schlummerte eine Wildheit, die Damon nur zu gut kannte. Oh ja der Jäger sollte erwachen. Der Rabe wollte seinen alten Freund sehen. Ihn toben sehen wie die Wildkatze, die er war.

Er drückte sich fester an seinen Freund. Keine Reaktion. Der Blick überrascht.

Er ließ seine Hände wandern. Über feste Muskeln und Stoff. Die Jeans: verwaschen und alt schmiegte sie sich an sonnengebräunte Haut als wäre sie ein Schutzmantel dafür.

Reibung entstand. Der Körper rührte sich nicht. Doch Damon fühlte den Anstieg der Körpertemperatur. Der Hals war bedeckt. Das Raubtier war verwundet doch der Rabe wollte Bestätigung. Er wollte Vertrauen in den tiefsten Ecken der wilden Katze.

Die Katze schmiegte sich an den Spiegel als wäre sie schon immer hier gewesen. Das blonde Haar spiegelte sich im Licht des Abends wieder. Die sonnengebräunte Haut gab einen Geruch von Leder und Erde frei.

Noch nicht. Noch war es nicht soweit! Vorsicht war geboten. Mit sanften Bewegungen strich er die Beine entlang. Nicht lang aber kräftig. Das Leder des Gürtels getragen und weich.

Da war das Hemd. Selbst ohne seine Nase darin zu vergraben wusste Damon nach was es schmeckte. Danach Tage lang getragen worden zu sein. Wie eine zweite Haut verbarg es die Katze darunter. Der Rabe auf seinen Rücken erwachte zu neuen Leben. Ob es das Gegenstück auf der Brust noch immer gab. Das Zeichen, das die Katze vor dem Bösen bewahrte.

Damon wollte es herausfinden und gerade als er härtere Bandagen aufziehen wollte viel der Kopf zurück und der wunderbar goldene Hals wurde entblösst. Augen schlossen sich und die Katze hieß den Raben willkommen.

Beide wurden jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als eine Stimme im Flur ertönte:

"Damon. Verflucht wo bleibst du?"

Damon erstarrte. Typisch Stefan. Immer im unpassensten Moment. Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. Dieser grinste ihn an.

"Komme ich ungelegen, Rabe?"

Schalk klang in der Stimme der Katze. Jegliche Verletzlichkeit war aus der dunklenen Stimme gewichen. Die Katze hatte sich zurückgezogen. Der Jäger schaute ihn an. Erwartete eine Antwort. Die Schultern zurück. Die Brust hochgehobenen erkannte Damon Salvatore seinen stolzen Freund. Fern war die verletzte Wildkatze von gerade. Faszinierend.

"Ich glaube du solltest deinem Bruder antworten ansonsten kommt er noch und schaut nach dir, alter Freund."

Nun war die Stimme eindeutig sarkastisch. Sein Freund hatte sich vom Spiegel entfernt und hatte den Raum durchgekehrt ehe Damon reagieren konnte. Schnelle Reflexe für einen Menschen. Verdammt schnell für einen Sterblichen. Das Blut eines Jägers.

Damon registierte die Worte und sandte seinem kleinen Bruder eine Botschaft, die verlauten ließ das es sich nur um Minuten handeln konnte dann hielt er seinen Freund fest.

"Ich glaube du bist underdressed, mein Freund", grinste Damon nun. Oh wenn Damon Salvatore schon auf den Gründerball gehen musste so würde er das nicht alleine tun. Der Abend versprach interessant zu werden. Musste er nur noch seinen Freund dazu bringen ihn zu begleiten.

"Für was?" Ehrliche Überraschung klang in seiner Stimme. Grüne Augen sahen ihn erstaunt an.

"Zieh dich formell an, mein Freund und dann komm zu dieser Adresse."

Mit diesen Worten war Damon fort. Nur den Zettel am Spiegel zurücklassend. Es war ein großes Wagnis. Aber wenn er seinen Freund kannte und er dachte, das er es tat würde Dean Winchester nicht widerstehen können.

Und ein Ball mit Dean im Smoking erschien sogleich mehr vielversprechend.

Deans POV

Dean starrte in die Leere. Verdammter Vampir. Wie konnte er nur? Der Zettel hing am Spiegel. Dort stand eine Adresse und etwas in italienisch. Verdammter Bastard. Dean konnte kein Italienisch. Alles was er lesen konnte war: mi amor. Verdammter Europäer. Aber na warte. Er würde es Damon Salvatore heimzahlen. Er war ein Winchester und dieses Spiel konnten eindeutig zwei spielen.

Dean brauchte nur ein paar Schritte um Damons Kleiderschrank zu erreichen. Der Schrank war aus dunklenem Holz und bestimmt aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Wie er Damon kannte hatte der Schrank auch eine wunderbare, langweilige Geschichte. Als er die kupfernen Türgriffe anfasste fühlte er die Spuren jahrelanger Benutzung. Das Metall hatte seine Form vollkommen verändert und sich der Hand seines Besitzers angeglichen.

Schwarz. Schwarz und noch einmal schwarz. Das war die vorherschenden Farbe in Damons Kleiderschrank. Ok, war ja nicht verwunderlich. Aber Dean stand schwarz nicht. Zumindest nicht soviel schwarz aufeinmal. Doch warte mal. Da am Ende des Schrankes.

Hing etwas. Ein seidenes Hemd. Grün in der Farbe. Wie geschaffen für Dean. Es schien die gleiche Farbe wie Deans Augen zu haben und als er es anprobierte bezweifelte er, das es Damon gehörte. Der Größe nach zu urteilen gehörte es Stefano. Aber das war nicht von Belang. Es passte wie eine zweite Haut. Er grinste. Suchte nach einer Anzughose, die ihn nicht ertränken würde.

Nicht viel später wurde er fündig. Als das Outfit komplett war erkannte Dean sich selbst nicht mehr. Ja so würde es gehen. Das seidene Hemd zur dunklen Anzughose, sein Lederjacket und seine Schuhe. Dean war sich seiner Wirkung auf andere durchaus bewusst und er hoffte, das sie auch bei dem dunkelhaarigen Italiener Wirkung zeigen würde.

Mit diesem Gedanken duschte sich Dean um sich dann ans Anziehen zu machen. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Damon war gelangweilt. Gelangweilt war gar kein Ausdruck. Gelangweilt und genervt. Die Tatsache, das er mit Elena durch den Raum tanzte mochte dazu beitragen. Wo war sein Bruder, der sich für einen Heiligen hielt wenn man ihn mal brauchte?  
Auf alle Fälle nicht hier. Damon mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen wo er sich rumtrieb. Dabei hatte der Abend so gut angefangen. Und bald würden sich die Damen für die Miss Mystic Fall präsentieren.

Langweilig. Langweilig. Langweilig. Mit diesen Gedanken tanzte er mit Elena. Der Geruch ihrer Haut war fast ebenso abstoßend wie das Kleid, das sie trug. Er roch das Parfüm. Wie sehr hasste er doch Parfüm. Es überdeckte den natürlichen Geruch einer Person meist komplett. Nicht, das er dachte das Elena so sein Fall wäre aber trotzdem. Sie kam ihm näher. Nein. STEFANO? Verdammter Bastard. Wo war er denn?

Damon wusste, das Stefano nicht der einzige Salvatore Bruder war für den sie sich interessierte und er mochte sie. Naja manchmal und meist Stefano zu Liebe. Was tat man nicht alles für familia. Vorallem wenn sein Bruder der Einzige war, der noch übrig war. Er konnte ihren Atem schon fast an seiner Brust spüren. Das Hemd würde jetzt nach billigen Parfüm riechen.

Verschwendung. Reine Verschwendung. Drehung. Schritt. Drehung. Schritt. Tanzen lag Italienern im Blut. Was der Zermonienmeister vor Jahrhunderten in sein Gehirn gebrannt hatte lebte dort noch immer.

Doch plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Leder. Definitiv Leder. Kein neues aber von der Zeit der Benutzung gezeichnetes Leder stieg ihm in die feinen Vampir Sinne.

Erde. Sanfte, lebengebende Erde. Als würde man die Finger darauf legen. Fast schmecken konnte er sie.

Damon lächelte. Elena im Arm. Damon schloss die Augen und konzentrierte seine Sinne. Der Geruch kam näher. Wie ein Magnet wanderte er auf ihn zu und als er die Augen wieder öffnete stand eine Vision hinter Elena. Anders konnte man es nicht ausdrücken.

Das blonde Haar war im eleganten Sinn von Chaos frisiert und die Kronleuchter im Raum warfen goldene Facetten darauf. Damon wollte seine Hände in dieses Haar senken. Sich daran festhalten und schmecken ob es den selben Geruch wie der Rest des Sterblichen trug.

Die Lederjacke hing über breiten Schultern was den Geruch erklärte. Aber das seidene Hemd darunter. Grün wie Smaragde brachte es die Augen seines Gegenüber zum Leuchten. Und Damon seufzte als er das Feuer in den Tiefen der Grünen See erkennen konnte.

Dean hatte seine Jeans gegen eine graue fast schwarze Anzughose eingetauscht, die seine Figur umschmeichelte als wäre sie für ihn gemacht worden. Damon erkannte die Dinge als Sachen von Stefano aber zugegeben hatten sie an seinem Bruder noch nie so verführerisch ausgesehen wie an der Person vor ihm.

Da erhob Dean seine Stimme und nun drehte sich auch Elena überrascht um.

"Ich bin Dean und du musst Elena sein."

Er bot ihr seine Hand. Verneigte sich. Damon registierte wie Elena etwas rot wurde. Dean hatte eine solche Wirkung auf Frauen. Eigentlich hatte die Wildkatze eine solche Wirkung auf alle und sie schien spielen zu wollen. Unfreiwillig entkam ein Knurren aus Damons Kehle was die Mundwinkel seines Gegenübers zu einem Grinsen bewegte.

Die Botschaft war klar: Zwei können dieses Spiel spielen, Salvatore.

Nein mit Dean Winchester gab es keinen Stärkeren. Die Wildkatze war ihm ebenbürtig und die Tatsache, das Elena sich von einem Fremden zum Tanz bitten lies unterstrich nur diese Tatsache.

Damon konnte nur zu sehen wie die beiden tanzten. Verdammt. Hitze stieg in ihm auf. Wusste er doch wie sich der Körper des Anderen anfühlte. Sah er doch wie die Hose ein Hinterteil verbag doch die Kraft der Wildkatze nicht gänzlich verschleiern konnte.

Elena schien betört. Doch Damon wollte da nicht zu sehen. Die Katze wollte spielen. Da konnte und würde der Rabe nicht widerstehen. Mit diesem Gedanken schritt Damon auf die Beiden zu.

"Es tut mir leid aber Dean kommt mit mir."

Elena war überrascht. Dean grinste. Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Verdammt. Mehr als er beabsichtigt hatte. Aber Elena hatte kein Recht. Verdammte Schlampe. Sie sollte sich mit Stefano zufrieden geben.

Dean sah ihn an:

"Aber aber, Damon. Ich habe dieser Dame einen Tanz versprochen."

Schalk sprach in der Katze Stimme mit. Nur die grünen Augen verrieten, das die Katze durchaus wusste was sie da tat. Aber genug war genug. Damon wollte spielen. Hier und jetzt. Gründerball hin oder her.

Er trat an Dean heran. Presste sich an ihn. Ließ ihn die Hitze fühlen, die er spürte seit die Katze den Raum betreten hatte. Sein Kopf lag auf Dean´s Schulter.

Er biss in das Ohr. Elena sah ihnen zu. Ahnte nicht wie sehr er Dean hier und jetzt am liebsten das grüne Hemd vom Leib gerissen hätte und den anderen gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt hätte.

Für sie sah es aus wie der spielerische Damon. Er drückte sich Dean entgegen. Auch die Temperatur der Katze war gestiegen. Nur die Hose verbarg was langsam hart wurde.

Das wohlgeformte Ohr schmeckte gut. Nach mehr. Da flüsterte Damon:

"Ich kann nicht mehr warten, gatto selvatico."

Deans Pov

Dean grinste. Gotcha. Er hatte den Raben an der Angel. Dabei war es eine einfache Rechnung gewesen. Die pure Eifersucht. Auch Vampire waren dagegen nicht imun. Die Wirkung des Outfits war so perfekt wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte.

Er hatte Damon wo er ihn haben wollte. Aber auch er fühlte die Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Damons Körper schmiegte sich perfekt an seinen an. Und die Worte in italienisch. Sie rollten wie ein Gebet von der Zunge des Anderen. Rauchig, ein Hauch und ein Versprechen. Er konnte kein italenisch und doch wusste er was die Worte: Gatto selvatico bedeuteten. Wilde Katze. Wildkatze. Oh ja. Der Raven war in der Luft und machte sich zum Angriff bereit. Wollte er dieses Spiel fortsetzten musste er schnell sein.

Und da sah er aus den Augenwinkeln die Lösung. Stefano kam auf sie drei zu. Und wie er aussah war er nicht begeistert. Wilde Eifersucht flammte in den Augen des jüngeren Salvatore auf. Doch Dean sah auch etwas anderes. Oh ja er kannte Damons Probleme jetzt. Wusste was der andere verbarg. Doch für den Moment würde das nebensächlich sein. Nein für den Moment zählte Damon Salvatore. Und die Tatsache das der Rabe spielen wollte.

Als Stefano vor ihnen stand drehte auch Elena zu ihm. Damon musste den Jüngeren gerochen haben da er sich etwas versteifte. Dean fühlte die Angriffsstellung des Raben deutlich. Er fand es nicht lustig das Stefano hier war. Aber Dean fand es sozusagen zum Schreien. Und als er Stefanos Worte hörte hätte er den Jüngeren knutschen können.

"Was macht ihr hier?"

Seine Stimme war genervt und an Damon und ihn selbst gerichtet. Damon war mit Stefano gekommen was die Vermutung Deans nur untermauerte. Stefano hatte ein Problem.

Dean befreite sich aus der Umarmung Damons und schritt auf Stefano zu. Der sah ihn angriffslustig an. Gleichzeitig spürte er Elenas Überraschung und Damon, der zunehmend ungehaltener wurde und Dean war sich nicht sicher wie weit der Rabe gehen würde. Aber die Katze hatte sich entschieden zu spielen und er wusste das der Sieg süß war.

Stefano und Dean standen sich nun gegenüber.

"Ich bin hier um zu tanzen, Salvatore." Deans Stimme war fest. Ein Hauch von Humor schwang in ihr mit. Er machte sich über Stefano lustig. Was wollte er mit Elena Gilbert wenn da Damon Salvatore war?

Wo Elena sterblich war hatte sein Freund die Ausdauer eines Vampirs.

Wo sie sanft war hatte Damon gefährliche Kanten. Die Katze liebte Abendteuer.

Wo Elena vertrauenswürdige braune Augen besaß spiegelten des Raben Augen nur das Enigma wieder das er selbst war.

Zu gegeben beide hatten einen wohlgeformten Körper aber Dean wollte die Rauheit und Kraft Damons viel mehr. Er wollte jemand, der ihm ebenbürtig war und keine Taube, die er fliegen lassen musste.

"Hat es dir jetzt die Sprache geraubt?"

Er ärgerte Stefano noch immer. Und da war es. Die Reaktion. Darauf hatte Dean gewartet. Die Wildkatze war geduldig gewesen und hatte schließlich bekommen was sie wollte.

Er fing die Faust ab. Beeindruckend für einen Jäger. Das schien auch Elena zu denken. Ebenso Damon, dessen Blick er im Nacken spürte.

Dann zog er den jüngeren an sich der protestieren wollte und küsste ihn. Es war ein kurzer Kuss. Aber in dem kurzen Kuss lächelte Dean. So unterschiedlich. Da drehte sich Dean um und sagte:

"Nein Salvatore, du bist nicht mein Geschmack"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Menge. Die Augen des Raben im Nacken und lachte. Das Spiel würde weitergehen.

Ravens Pov

Verdammte Katze. Das Bild vor ihm. Der Kuss. Verdammte Katze. Er wollte seinen Bruder umbringen. Die Katze grinste nur. Schmeckte Stefano. Verdammt.

Er merkte, das er dieses Wort im Umfeld der Katze oft gebrauchte. Aber welcher Unmensch war ein Gott das er ihm diese Verführung auf zwei sterblichen Beinen vorsetzte? Welcher Unmensch? Er spürte die Hitze. Normalerweise sollte es ihm nicht möglich sein zu spüren aber da war sie. Spannung. Die Luft schien getränkt damit.

Der Geruch nahm nicht ab. Eine Mischung aus Leder, Erde und dieses Etwas was so ganz natürlich Dean Winchester war. Wie Sam diese Ausgeburt der Hölle alleine lassen konnte wusste Damon nur zu erahnen. Er würde diesen Mann niemals aus den Augen lassen.

Die breiten Schultern. Der muskulöse Oberkörper, der in starken Hüften endeten. Oh ja wusste er doch was darunter war. Unter all der Kleidung. So süß und so abendteuerlustig. Die Wildkatze machte eine einladenende Bewegung bevor sie in der Masse verschwand.

Die Jagd war eröffnet.

Er drehte sich nicht mehr um zu Elena und Stefano. Sie interesierten ihn im Moment wenig. Alles was er wollte war die Katze. Er wollte sie schmecken. Er wollte sie gegen die nächste Wand drücken bis keine Luft mehr in der Lunge des Sterblichen war. Bis alle Luft nur noch er war. Nur noch Damon sollte Dean atmen.

Gefangen. Den perfekten Körper an den Seinen geschmiegt sollte die Katze schreien was sie wollte. Es war ihm egal. Das Hemd würde die Nacht nicht überleben. Nur das Leder sollte eine sorgsame Behandlung erfahren. Wie ein Vater, der sein Kind zur Nacht bettet.

Er wollte die Muskeln in den Oberschenkeln sehen und das Tattoo auf der Brust. Das den älteren Winchester vor dem Bösen bewahrte. Er lachte. Wer würde schon eine Wildkatze besitzen? Kannten sie doch alle die erste Regel wenn man mit einer Katze umging: Eine Katze besitzt man nicht, man wird höchstens geduldet.

Mit diesem Gedanken zog er aus. Er folgte dem Geruch. Leder. Erde und auch Whiskey. Dean hatte an einem Glas genippt bevor er Elena zum Tanz aufgefordert hatte. Verdammter Bastard. Die Hose war eindeutig keine gute Wahl gewesen. Wie ein Gefängnis drückte sie gegen ihn.

Er roch es als er sich dem Versammlungszimmer näherte. Eine kluge Wahl, Katze. Die Versammlung hatte schon stattgefunden und es hatte einen Balkon. Zweite Regel wenn man mit einer Katze wie Dean sie war umging: Lass ihr immer die Illusion einer Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Er leckte sich die Lippen als er die Tür öffnete.

Dean´s Pov

Er schlängelte sich durch die Menschenmenge. Sie beachteten ihn nicht. Für sie war er nur ein Gast wie jeder andere. Die eine oder andere Frau schenkte ihm einen zweiten Blick aber sonst. Nicht das er daran interessiert war. Er interessierte sich für den Raben, der ihn verfolgte. Auch wenn Dean sterblich war so war er sich den Augen durchaus bewusst. Die ihn folgten. Er brauchte einen guten Platz. Noch mehr Ablenkung konnte und wollte er nicht zu lassen.

Sein Kopf ging mehrere Szenarien durch und befand den Versammlungsraum als geeignet. Ach bald stand er auf dem Balkon und starrte in die Nacht. Er fühlte sich nun ein bisschen wie die Maus in diesem Spiel. Aber er war selbst Schuld. Der Rabe war in der Luft. Er würde nun spielen wollen und er war sich sicher das sein Freund Nein nicht als Antwort würde gelten lassen. Zweifel stiegen in ihm auf. Die kalte Nachtluft umspielte seinen Körper. Die Lederjacke hatte er über einen Stuhl gehängt. Wohlweislich kannte er Damon doch. Auch seine Schuhe fehlten bereits. Es war sein Besitz und die Katze wollte sich davon nicht trennen. Unterschätze Katzen nicht, denn sie geben niemals ihre wohlgepriesenen Besitztümer frei nicht einmal für den, den sie duldeten.

Er fühlte die Kälte unter seinen Füßen. Mit der Kälte kam die Unsicherheit. Der Balkon bot eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Was sprach dagegen einfach hinunter zu springen und zu verschwinden? Noch war Damon nicht hier.

Doch er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit des Raumes ertönte:

"Du gehst nirgend wohin, Katze."

Sie war tief und rauchig. Ein Grollen schwang darin mit. Es war eine Warnung und ein Versprechen. Dean nahm einen Schritt in Richtung Ausgang.

Damons POV

Er wusste das er vorsichtig sein musste. Etwas hatte den Schutzmechanismus der Katze aktiviert. Er konnte es fühlen. Die Spannung in den graziellen Gliedern war nicht zu übersehen. Mochte es die Aussicht auf eine 2. Option gewesen sein oder ein Faktor, den Damon noch nicht kannte. Aber der Rabe war im Moment nicht gewillt es heraus zu finden. Im Mondschein sah die Katze noch verführerischer aus als sonst. Das Leder hatte sie bereits abgelegt. So kannte er die Katze. Auch Schuhe trug sein Gegenüber nicht mehr. Er musste fast lachen. Eine Katze fühlte sich in der Natur am Wohlsten.

Schritt 1: Erschreck sie nicht!

Langsam kam er näher. Er wusste das Dean im Moment nicht flüchten konnte. Er konnte auch fühlen, das ein Teil der Katze der Zukunft, die sich bot nicht abgeneigt war. Die Beule in der Hose war noch immer deutlich zu erkennen.

Da antwortete ihm Dean endlich. Seine Stimme rau und unsicher:

"Wieso meintest du, das du mir Befehle erteilen könntest, Rabe?"

Ah da her kam der Wind. Sie standen einander nun gegenüber. Dunkle fast schwarze Augen starten in grüne.

Schritt 2: Lass ihr die Illusion!

Er grinste. Streckte seine Hand nach der Katze aus. Das seidene Hemd schmiegte sich unter Damons Finger. Aber es verbarg was er wollte. Vorsicht war gebotenen. Nun berührten sie sich fast. Damons Atem bewegte sich über Deans Ohr. Die Katze war erstarrt. Sehr gut. Denn nur der Überraschungsmoment zählte. Er umgarnte sie.

"Davon war nie die Rede." Wieder benutzte er jene Stimme, die ganze Frauenhorden zum Umkehren bewegte und sogar eine lesbische Frau zweimal darüber nachdenken lies was sie wollte. Er strich die Schulter entlang. Fast schmerzlich langsam zeichnete er die Muskeln darunter nach. Er stand nun hinter ihm. Wie vorher. Sein Körper fast in Kontakt. Nur wenig Luft war dazwischen. Er wartete auf etwas.

Schritt 3: Gotcha, kitty!

Da war es. Ein Seufzen. Die Hitze war zurück und der Rabe grinste als er mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Katze gegen die Mauer neben der Tür drückte und einmal kurz anriss. Das Hemd war fort und hier war das Tattoo. Es schimmerte in dunklen Farben im Mondlicht. Und Damon schmeckte die weichen Lippen. Biss auf die volle Unterlippe.

Seine Hände wanderten den Oberkörper entlang und hielten die Arme der Katze denn vergiss niemals:

Eine Katze hat auch Krallen.

In diesem Moment wurde der Kuss erwidert und Zungen schlugen ein Duell um die Dominanz der kommenden Schlacht aus.

Deans POV

Gefühle rasten auf die Katze ein. Der Rabe fest an ihn gedrückt. Er roch ihn. So verführerisch. Wie ein Enigma verpackt in einem Rätels. Er hielt sich an den schwarzen Federn fest. Krallte seine Krallen in das dunkle Haar. Zwang den Raben nach seinem Takt zu tanzen.

Sein Blut kochte. Die Hände des Raben wanderten über seinen mittlerweile nackten Rücken. Hinterliesen rote Striche. Feuerten die Glut seiner Lust weiter an. Fast wollte er die Augen schließen. Drückte den schwarzen Kopf näher an sich.

Der wanderte weiter. Lies ab von seinem Mund. Deans Kopf lag an der so kühlen Mauer. Zähne wanderten seinen Hals entlang. Schmeckten. Liebkosten und bisschen zu. Ein leichtes Nippen. Dieser Biss war nicht die Suche nach Nahrung.

Dieser Biss war eine Form der Anerkennung. Der Rabe akzeptierte die Katze als seines Gleichen. Ein Vampir stellte sich auf die gleiche Stufe wie ein Sterblicher. Das er diese Gefühle in dem mächtigen Wesen auslöste war wie ein Rausch. Das der Rabe seinem Spiel gefolgt war. So verführerisch. Ein leises Seufzen ran von seiner Lippe.

Der Rabe war bei seinen Schultern angekommen. Dean hatte mittlerweile vom Haar des Raben abgelassen und bearbeitete das Hemd. So zart fühlte es sich an unter seinen Finger. Er aber wollte die harte und helle Haut darunter spüren. Er wollte das Feuer fühlen das durch seine eigenen Adern schoss.

Ein erneuter Seufzer. Wieder wante sich der Rabe seinem Mund zu. Fast als würde er von seinen Lippen trinken nippe er an der Unterlippe um dann seine Zunge ins Spiel zu bringen.

Die Hände waren weiter nach unten gewandert. Hielten sich nun an der Hose fest. Umfassten die Pobacken im festen Griff. Schon bald saß er auf dem Geländer und starrte in die fast schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers.

"Ein Bild für die Götter bist du, meine Katze", sprach der Rabe. Wie ein rauer Windstoss kroch ihm die dunkle Stimme über die nachtkalte Haut. Sie wanderte bis nach oben und lies ihn erbeben.

"Bist du sicher, das du mit einer Katze fertig wirst, Rabe?" antwortete er den Ruf des Raben. Humor war deutlich in seiner Stimme. Selbst in dieser Lage der Bedrängnis. Diesem Stadium der Lust wollte Dean noch spielen und es trieb den Raben nur noch mehr an.

Dunkle Augen funkelten ihn an als er erneut gefangen wurde. Ein Mund wanderte über seinen Oberkörper. Nur das Wunder des Übernatürlichen hielt ihn auf dem Geländer. Legte ihn aus für den Raben wie das kostbarste aller Geschenke.

Der Rabe war über ihm. Diese Nacht war nicht über die Dominanz der Katze. Diese Nacht war dem Raben gewidmet. Er hatte das Spiel gewohnen und das musste ihm auch die Wildkatze zugestehen.

Doch jäh wurden sie unterbrochen als sie die Tür hörten. Sekunden wurden zu einer Ewigkeit als beide sich präsentabel machten. Der Rabe fluchte in italienisch das am liebsten die Katze über ihn hergefallen wäre.

Schwarze Augen verrieten das dies noch nicht vorbei war. Verdammt wer störte sie nur?

Da sah er etwas aus den Augenwinkeln. Dean hatte ein gutes Auge für einen Sterblichen. Es witschte vorbei und Deans Jagdinstinkt war erwacht.

Der Jäger in ihm beachtete Damon nun nicht. Stellte die Erregung, die er noch vor Sekunden gefühlt hatte in den Hintergrund. Er berechnete die Wahrscheinlichkeit ob er vom Balkon springen konnte. Wie ein Hochleistungscomputer zeigte sein Kopf an das es möglich war.

Also tat die Katze es. Sie sprang und landete auf den Beinen. Die Jagd begann.

Damons POV

Als er sich umdrehte war Elena vor ihm. Sie war aufgeregt. Er konnte den schnellen Herzschlag fühlen. Irgendwas stimmte nicht und wenn es mit Elena zu tun hatte ging es um Stefano, den verdammten Idioten.

Er fluchte.

"Damon. Stefano. Er ist weg."

Damon liess einen langen Fluch auf italienisch los als er sah das nicht nur Stefano verschwunden war sondern auch die Katze. Wieso wohl? Wenn Stefano seinem Freund auch nur ein Haar krümmte war er Schaschlik. Aber sowas von.

Mit diesem Worten zog er Elena hinter sich her und verließ den Raum. Nicht ohne die Lederjacke und die Schuhe, die die Katze in der Eile vergessen zu haben schien.

Wenn die Katze schon halb nackt unterwegs war dann verflucht nochmal wegen ihm und nicht wegen seinem Bruder, diesen neunmal klugen Idioten.

Deans POV

Das Grass stach unter seinen nackten Füssen. Die kalte Nachtluft biss durch das dünne Hemd. Das einzige was die Katze beruhigte war der Colt im Hosenbund. Wie wahrscheinlich war das man einen Vampir erschießen konnte?

Höchst gering aber die Eisenkrautkugeln sollten helfen. Er war nicht in eine Stadt von Vampiren gekommen ohne vorzusorgen. Und Stefano war auf einem gefährlichen Trip. Er hatte das geschmeckt. Der Kuss. Er kannte Stefan. Er hatte nach menschlichen Blut geschmeckt. Normalerweise sollte er als Mensch nicht fähig sein das zu wissen. Doch Dean wusste es. Was er auch wusste war das der jüngere Salvatore seit 60 Jahren kein Menschenblut mehr getrunken hatte.

Was auch immer geschehen war dies zu ändern war nicht gut. Er musste ihn finden. Bevor was passierte. Der Schatten von vorhin. Stefano war auf der Jagd. Die Katze sah das Grass. Die Spuren. Der Vampir überlegte nicht ob ihm jemand folgte.

Das war nicht gut. Sein Herz klopfte als er lief. Dem Geruch nach. Den Spuren folgend. Deans Augen waren gut für die eines Menschen.

Da hielt er an. Er hörte etwas. Er musste bereits nah sein. Er wusste, das er nicht weit von den parkenden Autos war. Der Geruch von Blut. Stimmen. Stefano. Ein Mädchen. Er wusste er musste schnell handeln. Verdammt schnell.

Ein Vampir im Blutrausch war in keinem Fall zu unterschätzen.

Damons POV

Die Katze war schnell. Verdammt schnell. Auch seine Vampirreflexe taten sich schwer mit Dean Winchester Schritt zu halten. Wenn der Rabe nicht wissen würde, das Dean ein Mensch war würde er die Katze selbst für etwas übernatürliches halten. Den perfekten Jäger. Manchmal fragte sich Damon ob Dean sich tatsächlich in einen Tiger verwandeln konnte.

Interessante These. Dann roch er es. Blut. Menschenblut. Stefano. Die Katze. Sie hatte keine Angst. Aber sie war am Ort des Geschehens. Schnelligkeit war geboten. Er wusste das bei der Menge Menschenblut, die in Stefanos Organismus war selbst er keine Chance hatte den anderen Vampir festzuhalten.

Er grinste. Zähle auf eine Katze, das sie immer auf den Füssen landen würde. Er stand nun hinter Dean. Kein Anzeichen von Angst. Sah den Colt in seiner Hand. Wo zum Teufel hatte die Katze den versteckt? Egal der Colt und die Katze waren einsatzebereit. Nun war es an Damon die Mission Ablenkung auszuführen so das die Katze schießen konnte.

An ihrer Treffsicherheit hatte Damon Salvatore keine Zweifel. Die hatte er bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Er grinste als er aus den Büschen trat und sagte:

"Hallo kleiner Bruder."

Stefanos Kopf schoß in die Höhe. Blut rann über sein Gesicht. Perfekt. Da erklang der Schuss und Stefano ging zu Boden.

Damon drehte sich um:

"Guter Schuss, alter Freund."

Aus denn Büschen kam ein barrfüssiger Dean getreten. Die Haare standen in alle Richtungen. Das Hemd hing aus der Hose. Der Colt in der Hand. Er rauchte von Eisenkraut. Und ein verräterisches Glitzern rundete das Bild ab.

"Eisenkraut", antwortete Dean. Seine Stimme war kratzig aber der Rabe starrte ihn an. War ein Dean im Ballraum anziehend gewesen so war eine Katze nach getaner Jagd zu viel für jeden.

Dean riss Damon aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was machen wir mit ihm?"

Der Rabe seufzte. Er wusste was zu tun war.

"Keller einsperren und auf Diät setzen."

Seine Stimme klang erschlagen. Es wurde deutlich, das er nicht der einzige war, den die Störung auf die Nerven gegangen war.

Dean grinste.

"Überleg mal. Wenn du das schnell in Ordnung bringst warte ich auf dich im Haus."

Mit diesen Worten war Dean Winchester verschwunden. Verdammte Katzen. Aber Damon würde sich beeilen. Die Katze würde heute noch ihm gehören und wenn sich Stefano und Elena noch so anstrengen würden ihn zu stören.

Gotcha kitty!

Elenas POV

Sie war dem blonden Mann gefolgt. Damon hatte sie doch total vergessen in dessen Gegenwart. Auch Stefano hatte den anderen Mann mit interessierten Augen gemustert. Das war kein gutes Zeichen und da Damon sich um Stefano kümmerte konnte sie Dean ohne Probleme folgen.

Als sie dem Motorrad zur Salvatore-Residenz folgte stellte sie gedanklich fest das der junge Mann hübsch war. Zum Anbeissen sogar. Er war kleiner als Damon. Eher Stefanos Größe. Aber Elena würde ihr Diplom darauf verwetten, das er älter war. Er sah mehr aus wie Damon. Also Mitte 20 oder Ende 20. So genau konnte sie es nicht sagen.

Sie wusste nur das er ihre Aufmerksamkeit gestohlen hat. Die Aufmerksamkeit beider Brüder.

Das konnte und würde sie nicht dulden. Niemals. Stefano folgte ihr bereits und sie würde Damon dazu bringen das Selbe zu tun. Oh ja. Sie hatte seine Obsession mit Katharine gesehen. Sie würde nicht zulassen das sie den älteren Salvatore verlieren würde.

Elena war eine gute Schauspielerin und Dean leichte Beute. Er bemerkte sie als sie aus dem Auto stieg.

"Was machst du hier?"

Seine Stimme war rau. Die Aufregung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nicht die Reaktion, die Elena Gilbert normalerweise erhielt. Sie grinste. Das war egal. Dean Winchester war nicht der einzige Mann den sie weichgekocht hatte.

Sie spürte wie die Knie unter ihr nachgaben. Guter Stunt. Sekunden später spürte sie die starken Arme um ihre Taille. Gute Reaktion.

"Hey Lady...deshalb musst du ja nicht gleich umfallen."

Seine Stimme klang nun besorgt. Gotcha. Das funktionierte doch immer. Dumme Männer. Sie würde den Brüdern zeigen das Dean auch nur ein Spielzeug war. Sie war der Meister.

Deans Pov

Er sah Elena auf dem Sofa liegen. Sie tat ihm Leid. Nachdem sie neben ihrem Minicoper zusammen gebrochen war hatte er sie ins Haus getragen. Bald würde auch Damon kommen. Er würde nicht wollen, das Elena etwas zustieß.

Auch wenn die meisten glaubten, das der ältere Salvatore kein Herz hatte so wusste Dean das es nicht stimmte. Damon Salvatore war ein sensibler Mensch. Er hielt zwar viel aus aber wenn es zu seiner Familie kam dann war der Spass ein Ende. Und was er heute abend beobachtet hatte zählte Elena Gilbert dazu. Genauso wie Stefano und er selbst.

Er seufzte. Er würde eine Zeitlang bleiben. Damon wegen. Er mochte den Vampir und wusste das diese Zuneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Würde er je Hilfe brauchen so wusste er das er auf den alten Vampir zählen konnte auch wenn das bedeutete durch Amerika zu trampen und Lucifer persönlich umzubringen.

Ein wütender Damon war nicht nur verdammt sexy sondern auch höllisch gefährlich. Dean war froh das er den sexy part genoß und nicht sein Feind war.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als die Person auf dem Sofa stöhnte.

Langsam näherte er sich.

"Wo bin ich?" erklang eine etwas verwirrte Stimme. Es wurde deutlich das Elena Stefanos Aktion nicht heil überstanden hatte. Kein Wunder. So wie das Mädchen aussah war sie keine 20. Dean war sofort an Sam erinnert. Sein großer Bruderinstinkt war geweckt.

Elenas POV

Sie betrachtete den Mann, der sich selbst als "Dean Winchester" vorgestellt hatte. Süß, sehr süß. Doch seine Augen sprachen Bände. Das war kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Er war mehr. Das faszinierte Elena an ihm. Dieses Wissen, das sie direkt aus grünen Augen anstarrte.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als er auf ihre Frage antwortete:

"Du bist im Boarding House, Elena."

Seine Stimme klang besorgt. Ihr Stunt schien wunderbar zu funktionieren. Er setzte sich zu ihr und half ihr sich hinzusetzen. Aus dieser Entfernung roch sie es. Leder und etwas deutlich Männliches. Nein ein Vampir war er nicht. Sie wollte wissen wie er schmeckt. Aber sie musste es geschickt anstellen. Der Überraschungmoment war alles.

Damon POV

Wütend stapfte Damon Richtung Boarding House. Sein Bruder konnte ein gott verdammter Idiot sein. Mit der ganzen Stadt in Aufruhr musste er auch noch in einen Blutrausch verfallen. Sein Anzug war runiert. Gute italienische Seide.

Und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusehen war auch Elena nirgends in Sicht. Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte. Alles was er wollte war mit Dean kuscheln. Ok vielleicht nicht nur kuscheln. Eigentlich wollte er die arrogante Katze unter sich sehen. Ja, er mochte die Katze. Sie hielt ihn gefangen wie es vor ihr sehr selten ein Sterblicher getan hatte. Und nun war sie hier.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er neben Deans Impala einen sehr vertrauten MiniCopper sah. Was machte Elena hier? Was zum Teufel? Ja Stefan war vermutlich im Keller aber in keiner Verfassung als an was anderes als Blut zu denken.

Was heißen würde Elena war mit der Katze alleine. Verdammtes Miststück. Damon spürte Hitze in ihm aufsteigen. Dean würde doch nicht. Nein. Oder doch? Der andere war auf dem Ball gegenüber Elena Charme immun gewesen.

Als er näher trat sah er etwas was ihm nicht gefiel. Gar nicht gefiel. Der Rabe in ihm schrie auf. Was zur heiligen Mutter Gottes war los?

Im Wohnzimmer brannte deutlich Licht. Das ganze Zimmer war hell. Dean hätte niemals alle Birnen eingeschaltet. Dazu war der Jäger viel zu paranoid.

Deans POV

Dean hatte keine Ahnung wie es passiert war und diese Tatsache stresste ihn mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte. Im einen Moment saß er neben Elena auf der Coach. Einer liegenden Elena und im nächsten Moment lagen sie beide auf dem Boden. Er unter ihr. Wohlgemerkt.

Ihr Gesicht war nur Zentimeter entfernt. Verdammt war das Frauenzimmer stark. War es das was sie mit Stefano abzog?

Elena grinste ihn an. Sie hatte Dean wo sie ihn haben wollte. Aber das Hemd musste weg. Es war Stefanos. Sie erkannte es deutlich. Als sie das Hemd entfernte sah sie es. Ein Tattoo.

"Du bist ein böser Junge, mein Lieber", sagte sie. Das klang irgendwie nicht sonderlich vielversprechend. Irgendwie mochte Dean solche Situationen auch viel lieber wenn ein gewisser Rabe darin verwickelt war. Er versuchte aus dem Klammergriff zu entkommen.

Doch Elena machte keine Gefangenen. Wo zum Donner kamen die Lederbänder her? Was hatte dieses Weib noch unter dem Rock?

Er hatte keine Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen, denn ohne Hemd schien er noch viel faszinierender zu sein als mit. Nicht das ihn das irgendwie aufheiterte.

"Na kannst du nicht sprechen, mein Freund?"

Sie strich über seinen Brustkorb hinab bis zum Nabel. Sein Körper erzitterte. Das war ein verdammter Mensch. Ein verdammt fieses Stück aber menschlich.

"Hör auf, Elena", protestierte er. Zu seiner Verteidigung. Sehr lautstark. Die Lederbänder hielten sein Gewicht. Das stresste ihn irgendwie. Genau wie die Tatsache das dieser Feder nun eine Zunge folgte. Er drehte sein Gesicht weg.

Doch Elena schien das nicht zu gefallen. Sie brachte es mit Gewalt dazu sie anzusehen.

"Du denkst ich bin nur ein Mensch. Ein verdammter armseliger Mensch. Hab ich nicht Recht, Winchester?"

Verdammt. Verdammt. Verdammt. Er wollte nur nett sein. Die Stimme war wie ein Donnern. Sie war wütend. Er hatte zwei Optionen: 1. sich verteidigen und wahrscheinlich tot enden oder 2. dem Weib Recht geben und heraus zu finden in welcher Twilight-Zone er sich befand.

Wo war der Rabe wenn man ihn mal brauchte?

"Gut gemacht, Elena", klang eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Defintiv weiblich. Das hörte sich wie Elena an. Doch die grinste ihn ja an. Wer war das dann?

Er drehte seinen Kopf und da stand. Elena? Fuck er war nicht betrunken. Elena 2 bewegte sich auf sie beiden zu und er konnte sich immer noch nicht rühren. Dann beugte sie sich zu Elena 1. Ja er hatte angefangen zu zählen. Er war verwirrt.

Sie küssten sich. Ok jetzt sah er Unterschiede. Elenas Haar war glatt während die andere gewelltes Haar hatte. Außerdem glitzerten diese braunen Augen mit einem Wissen was die andere nicht hatte.

Ein Vampir.

Sie ließ von Elena ab. Sah ihn an. Legte seinen Kopf schief.

"Hm du scheinst schlau zu sein, Dean Winchester. Wieso bist du hier?"

Während sie ihn ansah zerrten sie ihn auf die Füße. Elena band ihm nun an einen Stuhl. Sie war wie ein Kind. Nicht war mehr von der Unschuldigen Elena zu sehen.

"Darf ich mit ihm spielen, Kath?"

Kath also. Wie in Katherine? Wie in Pierce? Oh mein lieber Himmel. Er steckte in der Scheiße. Nicht das er so viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Beide kamen auf ihn zu. Katherine antwortete Elena:

"Später mein Mädchen. Erst muss ich meinem Freund hier ein paar Fragen stellen."

Böse glitzerte sie ihn an. Elena blieb im Hintergrund. Warum hatte Dean nur das Gefühl, das was immer Katherine für ihn geplant hatte viel schlimmer war als das was Elena getan hätte.

Sie strich über seine nackte Brust. Saß beinahe in seinem Schoß und die ganze Zeit konnte Dean nur an den Raben denken. Nur an ihn. Die dunklen Haare und fast schwarzen Augen. Brüste kamen in sein Blickfeld.

Sie flüsterte:

"Was ist so besonders an dir, Winchester? Wieso sieht Damon wegen dir keinen anderen mehr?"

Er spürte den Schmerz bevor er sah was sie tat. Sie hatte sein eigenes Messer in der Hand. Jenes Messer, das sein Vater ihm gegeben hatte. Blut floss. Er schaute zu wie das dunkelrote Gold über seine Brust lief. So das war also wegen des Raben.

Sie schnaubte nun:

"Kannst du nicht sprechen, Dean?"

Sie nippte sein Blut auf. Er konzentrierte sich darauf still zu sein. Wenn er ein "All you can eat" - Buffet war so sollte es so sein aber er würde dem Miststück nicht sagen was sie wissen wollte.

"Du schmeckst gut, Winchester. Nach Schicksal. Nach kommenden Schicksal."

Sie näherte sich immer mehr und er fragte sich wohl ob sie versuchte unter seine Haut zu kriechen. Einen sehr schmerzhaften Griff um seine Schultern fuhr sie fort:

"Du weißt das ich dich jetzt einfach töten könnte. Hier und jetzt und niemand wäre je unglücklich wenn du weg wärst."

Damon hatte den anderen nicht bemerkt. Der andere stand auf einmal neben ihm. Lachte. Er war groß. Sandblondes Haar stand wie Federn vom Kopf ab. Sturmblaue Augen sahen ihn amüsiert an. Die blaue Jeans war eng und zeichnet deutlich die Muskeln in den Beinen nach. Das blaue Hemd brachte die Augen zum funkeln.

Eine raue Stimme flüsterte:

"Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er Damons Hand. Damon war die Überraschung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was zum Donner passierte hier. Das unverschämt gut aussehende Grinsen stand seinem Gegenüber gut. Doch dieser riess ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Wir müssen schnell handeln. Mit Kath ist nicht zu scherzen. Aber das weißt du wohl am besten." Mit diesen Worten schlich er zur Hintertür. Verdammt schnelle Bewegungen für einen Menschen. Doch sein Gegenüber war kein Vampir. Das war sicher. Trotzdem spürte er hier etwas was nicht Gänzlich menschlich war. Hatte er noch zuvor gedacht, das die Nacht interessant werden würde so war sie jetzt ein Abendteuer.

Der Fremde gab ihm ein Zeichen. Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot war nicht besonders erfreulich und Damon war wütend. Katharine vergriff sich an der Katze. Diese war wehrlos. Und welches Spiel spielte Elena hier?

Doch er hatte keine Zeit lange darüber nachzudenken. Der Fremde schritt bereits in den Raum und sagte:

"Lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen, Katarina."

Diese starrte ihn an. Furcht wurde in Katharines Augen breit. Katarina? Wer war das? Erst jetzt fiel Damon der leichte Akzent in der Stimme des Fremden auf. Katharine schien Angst vor ihm zu haben. Sie wich zurück. Auch Dean sah aus schwachen Augen auf. Da hörte Damon in seinem Kopf.

"Kümmere dich um die Katze. Ich werde mich der Schlange annehmen."

Damon tat wie ihm geheißen. Eine unsichtbare Kraft schien ihn darin zu bestärken. Elena stand auch plötzlich neben ihm. Schnitt die Fesseln durch.

Der Fremde und Katharine sahen einander an als der Fremde sagte:

"Hat es dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen, Petrova? Das Letze mal als wir uns sahen konntest du Englisch und das fehlerfrei."

Dean, Damon und Elena starrten die beiden an. Vor lauter Faszination hatte Damon ganz vergessen was Elena getan hatte. Elena schien im Moment auch viel zu beschäftigt in Richtung der beiden zu starren. Dean schien allgemein überrascht und gleichzeitig froh zu sein nicht Katharines "All you can eat" Buffet geworden zu sein.

Der Fremde hatte noch immer nicht verraten wer er war. Er stand stolz vor Katharine oder Katarina. Also würden sie einen unsichtbaren Kampf austragen. Da durchbrach Katharines Stimme die Stille. Sie war voll Furcht. Furcht vor dem Fremden? Furcht vor dem Tod? Wer wusste das schon.

"Was tust du hier?"

Auf einmal war jeglicher englischer Akzent verschwunden. Der Akzent klang nun fremder. Sie war kaum zu verstehen.

Blaue Augen lachten.

"Glaubst du ich lasse dich hier Unheil anrichten?"

Der Fremde legte seinen Kopf schief. Da geschah etwas. Katharine flog gegen die Wand. Eine scheinbar unsichtbare Kraft hielt sie fest. Der Fremde schritt näher. Immer näher. Man konnte die Angst in Katharines Augen sehen. Sie sagte nun nichts mehr. Vor lauter Faszination sahen weder Dean noch Damon wie es in Elena arbeitete. Sie kannte diesen Mann. Nur woher?

Er sah verdammt gut aus. Aber er war bestimmt schon 30 wenn nicht älter. Er konnte kein Bekannter ihrer Freunde sein.

Katharine keuchte jetzt. Riss auch Elena aus ihrer Gedankenwelt. Es schien fast als würde was immer der Fremde da mit ihr tat ihr große Schmerzen bereiten.

"Wie hast du mich gefunden?" , krächzte sie. Selber Akzent. Selbe unverständliche Aussprache.

Der Fremde lachte:

"Das fragst du noch. Weißt du was, Petrova? Ich war fast soweit dich in Ruhe zu lassen. Du weißt das mir nichts an sowas liegt. Ich bin nicht mein Großvater. Leider aber hast du jemanden ein Haar gekrümmt der einen meiner Freunde sehr wichtig ist."

Die Stimme war leise doch ebenso tödlich. Freunde? Wessen Freunde? Damon starrte Katharine an wie sie sich unter Schmerzen wand. Freunde? Der Fremde schien aus Katharines eigener Vergangenheit zu stammen. Er kannte sie unter dem Namen Katarina Petrova. Er wusste wahrscheinlich auch um den Mondstein.

Aber warum war er hier. Da sah er in die grünen Augen der Katze. Er war wegen Dean hier. Katharine hatte der Katze ein Haar gekrümmt und einer von Deans Freunden hatte Verstärkung geschickt.

"Er hat mächtige Freunde, Rabe." Eine neue Stimme klang aus der Dunkelheit. Trat an sie heran. Schwarzes Haar und blaue Augen war der andere aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

Dean sah ihn an:

"Wer bist du? Und wer ist der andere?"

Der Mann mit den blauen Augen lachte:

"Wir sind hier weil wir Bobby einen Gefallen schuldig sind und wir halten Versprechen."

Mit diesen Worten wandten sich alle wieder Katharine und ihrem Widersacher zu.

Der sagte zu ihr:

"Ich frage mich ob ich dich einfach töten sollte oder soll ich dich Klaus überlassen?"

Sie flehte bereits. In einer Sprache, die weder Dean, Damon und Elena verstanden. Doch jene war aufgestanden. Sie wusste es nun. Sie wusste woher sie diesen Mann kannte. Nein, er würde ihrer Gefährtin nichts tun. Sie musste helfen.

Doch ehe sie etwas unternehmen konnte spürte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die ihre Haut verbrannte. Atem an ihrem Ohr. Leise Worte. Geflüstert in der Dunkelheit des Kampfes:

"Oh Elena. Das würde ich lieber lassen. Sie mit einem Hexenmeister anzulegen wäre fatal."

Im selben Moment kam es zu einer Entscheidung. Der Fremde lies von Katharine ab:

"Ich kann dich nicht töten. Das Schicksal hat etwas viel lustigeres mit dir vor. Doch merk dir etwas, Petrova. Solltest du Dean Winchester noch einmal zu nahe kommen bist du Toast."

Damit schnippte der andere und Katharine war fort. Damon umarmte die Katze. Hielt sie fest. Das war einfach gewesen. Er erkannte die Achterbahn, die in seinem Freund herrschte. Bobby war auch Damon ein Begriff. Aber das dieser zwei so mächtige Freunde hat war ihm neu. Dean wahrscheinlich auch.

Der Schwarzhaarige hielt noch immer Elena fest, die den Widerstand aufgegeben hatte. Beide waren nun an Dean und Damon herangetreten. Dean lehnte sich an Damon. Er fühlte sich hier sicher und sah die beiden Fremden an:

"Wer seid ihr?"

Er war sich nicht sicher ob er es wirklich wissen wollte aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das ihm nichts übrig blieb als es zu erfahren. Der blonde lachte:

"Wir waren Bobby einen Gefallen schuldig. Dieser Jäger scheint sehr an dir zu hängen. Er hat diesen Gefallen an deinen Tod gebunden. Also sind wir jetzt frei."

Dean sah die beiden an. Bobby hatte was?

"Wie kommt jemand, der Informationen sammelt zu solchen Gefallen?"

Nun sprach der dunkelhaarige:

"Bobby war nicht immer ein alter Mann, mein Freund. Es gab Zeiten in denen er gekämpft hat wie du auch."

Dean erschrak. Die Teile setzten sich in seinem Kopf zusammen. Die beiden vor ihm konnten nicht älter sein als er selbst doch sie kannten Bobby als jungen Mann. Als jüngeren Mann. Als aktiven Jäger.

"Erklärt trotzdem nicht wer ihr seid."

Die Antwort kam prompt:

"Ist das im Moment so wichtig, Dean?"

Beide sahen ihn an. Grüne Augen trafen auf Meerblau. Grüne Augen trafen auf saphirblau.

"Was passiert mit ihr?"

Damon war überrascht. Er war so konzentiert auf die Konversation gewesen, das er ganz vergessen hatte das Elena zwischen den beiden stand.

Dean sah sie an. Er hatte gefragt. Elena hatte ihn angegriffen. Ihn einem Vampir ausgeliefert. Doch sie war ein Mensch. Das wusste er. Auch wenn auf dem falschen Weg war sie ein Mensch. Ihr Wohl war ihm wichtig.

Der dunkle sah ihn an:

"Bobby hat Recht sein Vertrauen in dich zu setzten. Dein Vater ist ein Dummkopf. Elena kommt mit uns."

Dean sah die beiden an. Auch Damon schien genauso verwirrt. Beide klammerten sich am jeweils anderen fest. Die Katze suchte Zuflucht, die der Rabe widerstandslos gewährte.

"Ich weiß ihr habt Fragen. Alle beide. Doch diese werden heute nicht beantwortet. Genießt viel mehr eure Zeit gemeinsam denn sie wird kurz sein."

Der Blonde sah beide durchdringend an. Er lachte. Sein Gefährte war näher an ihn herangetreten. Legte einen Arm um die mächtige Brust. Elena zwischen ihnen.

"Ein Krieg wird kommen. Früh genug."

Dann waren Dean und Damon allein. Alleine um die Scherben einzusammeln und neu zu beginnen.

Rückblende

Bobby sah die beiden an. Sie waren nicht was er erwartet hatte als er um Hilfe gebeten hatte und seinen Gefallen einlöste. Missouri stand neben ihm. Sie schaute ebenso skeptisch:

"Bobby Singer, du hast mir einiges verschwiegen."

Sie war es gewesen, die zu ihm gekommen war um ihn zu sagen was mit Dean passieren würde. Bobby hatte ihr Anfangs nicht geglaubt doch schließlich hatte er die magischen Worte gesagt und hier war nun die Antwort.

Der größere der beiden sah ihn an:

"Du bist ein außergewöhnlicher Mann das man dir solche Gefallen schuldig ist."

Bobby sah ihn an. Äußerlich sah er aus wie ein Mensch. Doch der Schein trog. Er spürte die Aura des anderen. Ein Engel. Und nicht nur einer. Der kleinere mit den schwarzen Haaren war ebenfalls einer. Er hatte das erwartet wusste er doch um welchen Gefallen er da geboten hatte.

Der kleinere trat an Missouri heran:

"Wir haben nicht die Zeit um Fragen zu beantworten, Seherin. Aber wisse, das wir in guter Absicht hier sind. Bobby hat einst unserem Herrn einen Gefallen getan und diese Schuld werden wir heute bezahlen. Ich und mein Gefährte werden tun was wir müssen um sicherzustellen, das Dean überlebt."

Bobby nickte. Ein Menschenleben. Darum hatte er geboten. Nun sprach der Größere:

"Hm. Einen solchen Gefallen für einen Sterblichen zu opfern ist eine interessante Wahl. Wir werden sehen was daraus wird."

Damit waren die beiden fort und Bobby und Missouri blieben zurück. Bobby hoffte das die beiden Engel das tun würden was sie versprochen hatten. Dean retten. Oh gott, der Junge war wie ein Sohn für ihn. Missouri war noch immer überrascht. Engel. Zwei wahrhaftige Engel. Und nicht nur Engel. Ein General und ein Erzengel.

"Wer genau war dir einen Gefallen schuldig, Bobby?" Sie musste es wissen.

Bobby lächelte:

"Ein interessanter Mann, Missouri. Sehr interessant. Er wandelt auf Erden und ist der Bruder Gottes. Seine Augen sind veränderbar und niemals gleich. Er sieht aus wie ein junger Mann und doch hat er diese Welt von seinem Ursprung gekannt."

Missouri flüsterte:

"Der Herr der Toten."

Bobby nickte nur. Der Herr der Toten hatte Engel geschickt um Dean zu helfen.

Rückblick Ende

Irgendwo

"Wo bin ich hier?" fragte sich Elena. Sie sah sich um. Ein Haus. Die Einrichtung war schlicht und eindeutig, die eines Mannes. Dunkles Holz dominierte.

"Du bist in meinem Haus, Elena", bekam sie eine Antwort. Als sie sich umdrehte erblickte sie einen hochgewachsenen Mann. Blaue Augen und sandblondes Haar. Er grinste.

"Bin ich eine Gefangene?" fragte sie. Sie war mit den Engeln gegangen. Sie hatten ihr gezeigt, das sie sich ändern musste. Sie hatte schlimme Dinge getan und nun suchte sie Vergebung.

"Und diese wirst du bekommen", erklang eine zweite Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Der schwarzhaarige trat ins Licht.

"Ich bin Castiel und das ist Raguel. Setz dich, Elena." Damit deutete er auf ein Sofa hinter ihnen. Es sah bequem aus. Leder. Weich. Als sie darauf sank erschien eine Limonade vor ihr. Wie aus Geisterhand.

"Was wird geschehen?" Sie sah die beiden Engel an. Sie wusste, das sie diese nicht so einfach gehen lassen würden. Sie würde Vergebung bekommen aber das hatte einen Preis. Das war ihr bewusst.

Castiel schloss die Augen kurz. Was immer die Antwort auf ihre Fragen war schien dem kleineren Engel nicht leicht zu fallen. Sie merkte das seine Hand auf der Hüfte des Größeren ruhte. Fast als wollte sich dieser an ihm festhalten.

"Du wirst mit Raguel gehen." Seine Stimme war leise. Gebrochen. Nichts war vom arroganten Engel zu hören, den sie kennengelernt hatte. Was war geschehen?

Der Größere sprach:

"Bald wird ein Krieg kommen, Elena. Du suchst Vergebung. Ich auch. Lass uns gemeinsam suchen."

Der andere konnte nun nicht mehr an sich halten und umarmte den anderen. Als wollte er ihn nicht mehr los lassen. Elena wusste, das dieser Moment ihnen gehörte. Sie schwieg. Sah zu. Es war so herzzerereißend.

Saphir blau traf auf den grauen Sturm. Eine schmale Hand strich über sonnengebräunte Haut.

"Wieso?" flüsterte die Stimme.

"Weil es unsere Chance auf Vergebung ist, Castiel" antwortete die andere.

Castiel schloss erneut die Augen. Sie merkte, das er versuchte seine Emotionen in Zaum zu halten.

"Und wenn es nicht funktioniert?"

Der ältere grinste:

"Es wird funktionieren, Castiel. Hab Vertrauen, mein Lieber."

Er strich sanft über den Rücken des Anderen. Elena sah die beiden an. Warum küssten sie sich nicht einfach? So tiefe Liebe. Oh mein Lieber Gott.

"Er hat dich verbannt und trotzdem hast du Vertrauen. So unendliches Vertrauen, Raguel."

Der Ältere lachte nun offen. Er drückte den Schmaleren an sich:

"Ich habe Vertrauen in dich, mein Lieber. In dich alleine. Es wird funktionieren."

Dann küssten sie sich endlich. Zarte Lippen trafen auf eine Naturgewalt. Es war als würde man Ertrinkenden bei einem Kampf um Leben und Tod zusehen. So viele Emotionen. Elena wollte zerfließen. Die Augen waren geschlossen.

Dann war der Moment vorrüber. Elena zwinkerte als der Kleinere sie ansah. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, das er vor ihr war. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

"Pass gut auf ihn auf, Mensch. Er ist alles was ich habe."

Dann wurde alles dunkel und Alaric würde mit seiner Tochter Anna nach Mystic Falls ziehen. Doch das ist der Stoff einer anderen Geschichte.

Epilog

Im Boardinghouse

"Du hast seltsame Freunde, Katze", sagte der Rabe zu seinem Gegenüber. Der Whiskey leuchtete im Mondschein als sie sich auf dem Sofa gegenüber saßen.

Let the games begin

Sie hatten nun endlich Ruhe. Und mit dem verschwindenen Adrenalin betrachtete der Rabe seine Katze. Wie sie da saß. Die zerrissenen Jeans hinterliesen nichts der Vorstellung und schmiegten sich an kräftigte Beine. Nackte Füße.

Er folgte ihnen weiter nach oben bis er am wohlgeformten Rücken ankam und einer Brust, die unter schwarzem T-Shirt Stoff verborgen war. Das T-Shirt war Stefanos, der zwar größer als Dean war doch weniger definiert so spannte das T-Shirt und zeigte einen streifen sonnengeküsste Haut.

Das blonde Haar war noch feucht und glitzerte im Mondlicht. Leder. Um den rechten Arm wand sich ein Lederarmband. Silberring. Wie den Raben das anmachte.

Die Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und die Katzenaugen von unglaublich langen Wimpern verdeckt. Oh er musste ihn haben. Jetzt sofort. Doch Vorsicht war geboten.

Er näherte sich der Katze langsam bis er über ihr stand. Dean sah zu ihm hoch. Die Augen zeigten erst Verwunderung und dann Verständnis.

Oh ja. Die Katze hatte heute auch noch keine Zeit zum Spielen gehabt. Waren doch erst Stefano und dann Katharine dazwischen gekommen.

"Traust du dich Rabe?" klang in der Dunkelheit. Den Kopf schief gelegt. Schalk in den Augen. Eine Aufforderung. Der Rabe nahm die beiden Gläser und stellte sie zur Seite.

"Du bist heute mutig, Kätzchen." Immer näher kam er. Zwang die Katze sich zurück zu ziehen bis sie nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Sie lag auf dem Sofa unter ihm.

Sie grinste:

"Ok heute abend hast du gewonnen." Die Stimme klang noch normal. Doch das würde sich schnell ändern. Der Hals. Er biss leicht zu. Ließ seine Fangzähne leicht über die Wunde gleiten. Spürte wie der Herzschlag schneller wurde und das Blut durch die adern strömte.

"Du spielst unfair, Rabe", flüsterte Dean. Der Rabe grinste. Biss noch einmal zu. Ein leichtes Seufzen. Dann nahm er die Lippen in Besitz und kostete die Wärme. Unvergleichlich.

Die Arme hielt er fest. Spürte wie die Muskeln protestieren. Die Zungen schlugen einen wilden Kampf aus als sie miteinander tanzten. Was auch immer die Katze gesagt hatte, sie würde noch nicht kampflos aufgeben.

Das gefiel dem Raben. Sie lagen nun Körper auf Körper als Dean die Positionen vertauschte. Ein lebenlanges Training gaben ihm gewisse Moves, die auch ein Vampir nicht vorher sehen konnten.

"Na wie gefällt dir das, Rabe?" grinste die Katze als sie nun die Arme des dunklen festhielt. Die schwarzen Locken waren zerzaust. Das T-Shirt verrutscht. Oh mein lieber Gott, der Teufel konnte auch nicht besser aussehen.

Er senkte seinen Mund in den Bauchnabel. Wusste er doch, das es eine empfindliche Stelle für den Vampir war. Der bog sich ihm entgegen. Er konnte die Beule in der Hose fühlen.

Seine Hände schoben das T-Shirt weiter Richtung Kopf. Immer mehr weiße Haut wurde sichtbar. Doch der Rabe schien ungeduldig heute Nacht. Er vertauschte die Plätze und entledigte sich des T-Shirts.

Bevor Dean protestieren konnte kicherte der Rabe:

"Vampir!"

Und riss dabei Stefanos T-Shirt in zwei.

"Viel besser. So etwas sollte nicht unter einem T-Shirt versteckt werden."

Damit fing er wider am Hals an und arbeitete sich langsam Richtung Brustwarzen. Dean seufzte. Oh Gott wenn Damon Salvatore dir seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte blieb kein Auge mehr trocken.

The End


End file.
